Isaac Morris (1710-1750)
}} 1750 - Amelia County Order Book 2, Page 236 - Court held May 28, 1750 - Will of Isaac Morris presented by Mary Morris, executrix therein named. She made oath and will was further proved by oaths of Benjamin Hendrake & Jacob Seay, two of witnesses. Ordered recorded. Amelia Co., Virginia Will Book, 1, Page 64: Will of Isaac Morris In the name of God Amen. I Isaac Morris Senr being very weak of Body byt in my perfect sense and memory praised be God Almight for the same and knowing the uncertainty of this mortal life I therefore make and ordain this my Last Will and Tesament Revoking all other wills by me formerly made and this only to be my last Will and Testament. I therefore give an Bequeath as followeth *Item I Give and Bequeath to my Daughter Elizabeth Harris one negro man named Bridge which she hath already in possession and Cow and calf to her and Her Heirs and Assigns forever. *Item I Give and Bequeath to my son Moses Morris one negro Girl named Tamer and three hundred acres of Land lying in Amelia County at the place Called Jacks Quarter takeing it in aregular manner to lines that it may not be hurtfull to the other part of the Tract of Lane to hims and his Heirs forever after the Decease of my loving Wife, Mary Morris *Item I Give and Bequeath to my Daughter Leah Morris one negro girl named Judy to be hers and her Heirs forever. Item I Give and Bequeath to my Son Silvanus Morris Three Hundred acres of Land lying in Amelia County with the Plantation whereon I now live to him and his Heirs and assigns forever. *Item I Give and Bequeath to my son Zachariah Morris Three Hundred acres of Land Lying Amelia County joyening my son Moses Morris to him and his Heirs forever. *Item I Give and Bequeath to my son Isaac Morris Three Hundred acres of Land lying in Amelia County Joyening my son Zachariah Morris to him and his Heirs forever. *Item I Give and Bequeath to Thomas Whitworth when he hath paid for it the Land in Amelia County which he bought from me to him and his Heirs for ever. *And as for the Residue or Remainder of my Estate be it in what nature or property soever except Land I leave under the careof my Wife Mary Morris During her naturall life or Widow- hood But if she should Marry at that day or the day of her Death Then the above mentioned part of my Estate to Equally Devided amongst three of my Daughters Tabitha, Ronda and Oney Morris and three of my sons Saluanus Zacheriah and Isaac Morris - But if the Leagusies of the last six Children mentioned be found to be more then the first Leagusies Given in the Personall part then the overplush to be Equally devided amongst all my Son and Daughters except Elizabeth Harris. *And lastly Constitute and ordain my loving wife Mary Morris Executrix and my son Moses Morris Executor of this my last Will and Testament in Witness whereof I have hereunto set my hand and fixed my Seal this seventeenth day of December one thousand seven hundred and forty nine. In the line at these words (Except Land) Interlined before signed His Signed Sealed Isaac / Morris In Presence of Mark Ben Hendrick Jacob Seay Thomas Whilsorth Sarah Edwards At a Court held for Amelia County the 18th day of May 1750 This Said Will and Testament of Isaac Morris was presented by Mary Morris Executrix therein named & who made oath thereto and proved by the oaths of Benjamin Hendrick and Jacob Seay two of the witnesses thereto and ordered to be recorded. 22 Jul 1750 - Probate: Estate of Isaac Morris, late of Amelia Co., Decd. Henry Dawson, William Farlow, Samuel Whitworth, and Benjamin Hendrick, or any three, ordered to appraise the Estate and make return. (Amelia Co., VA, Court Orders 2:255) 17 Aug 1750 - William Liggon and Jacob Seay appointed to appraise estate of Isaac Morris in lieu of Henry Farly and Samuel Whitworth. Amelia Co., VA, Court Orders 2:265) Jacob Seay and Henry Farly had patents near Morris' patent; that is to be expected as neighbors were normally appointed to prepare the appraisal. 8 Aug 1750 - Inventory and appraisement of Est of Isaac Morris valued at £350.14.0 was returned by Mary Morris, Executrix and ordered recorded. 21 Sep 1750 - Probate: Estate of Isaac Morris, late of Amelia Co., Decd. An appraisal of the Estate as worth £350/14/0 was filed by Benjamin Hendricks, Sr., William Ligon, Jr., and Jacob Seay for Mary Morris, executrix. (Amelia Co., VA, Wills 1:68) 20Mar1751- Probate: Estate of Isaac Morris, later of Amelia Co., Decd. A further Inventory and appraisement by Benjamin Hendrick, Sr., and Jacob Seay, including an Inventory and Appraisement from Hanover County by John DuPriest, George Turner, and Robert Harris, for Mary Morris and Moses Morris, executors, sworn to and recorded. Estate included 11 slaves. (Amelia Co., VA, Wills 1:68) Before Settlement (below), the widow conveyed her interest in the estate to the six remaindermen in Dec 1767; See notes for Mary Morris and Amelia County Deed Book 0,. Page 321 Amelia Co., Virginia Will Book 2X, Page 245-247 Settlement, Estate of Isaac Morris Pursuant to an order of this County Court Dated September 1767 wherein we the Subscribers are appointed to divide the estate of Isaac Morris dec'd agreeable to his last Will and to allot unto each of the Devisees his or her respective part of the said Estate on the said Devisees first entering into Bond to -ind MARY Morris Widow & Relict of the said Isaac Morris dec'd Such Maintenance as should be Judged Sufficient agreeable to the said Order the said Devisees all except THOMAS WEBB who married one of the Devisees who was not present have agreed & Enter into Bond to pay the said Mary the Widow his or her proportionable part of Twenty Pounds Current money per Annum towards her Support & Maintenance & we have set apart & allowed the said Widow over & above the said Twenty Pounds per Annum By & with the Consent of the Devisees present One negro Girl named Gill one negro Boy named Jerry a bed and furniture a Side Saddle & amair & Coalt which Said negro & other Articles are part of the estate of the said Isaac Morris dec'd & to be Subject to a Further Division amongst all the legatees of the said Isaac Morris dec'd We have laid of and assigned to the Devisees their proportionable part as Followeth. Viz. To MOSES Morris one negro fellow named Will the said Moses Morris to pay JOSEPH POLLARD fourteen Pounds current money & AUGUSTINE BEALE five Pounds their Bring them sums due from the said Moses Morris to the said Pollard & Beale to make their part equal to the other Devisees of the said Isaac Morris dec'd and also the said Moses Morris is to pay to Thomas Webb the sum of Fourteen Pounds Current money on the said Thomas Webb entering into Bond with Security to pay unto the above said Mary Morris his Proportionable part of Twenty Pounds per annum which sum will make the said Thomas Webb part equal to the other Devisees. To ISAAAC Morris one negro wench named Denah & one negro Boy Named Bobb. To ZACHARIAS Morris one negro wench named Lucy & her child Pat and one Boy names -amey. To SILVANUS Morris One negro Fellow Named Ben & another Named Jack. To JOHN BEADLE who married one of the Devisees One negro Fellow Named Joe & a negro Girl Named Amey. To Augustine Beale who married one of the Devisees one Negro fellow named David & a boy named Joe & five Pounds to be paid him my Moses Morris to make his part equal to the Other Devises. To Joseph Pollard who married one of the Devisees one negro Boy Named George & to be paid him by Moses Morris fourteen Pounds to make his part equal to the other Devisees To Thomas Webb who married one of the Devisees one negro Girl Named Judah & to be paid him my Moses Morris fourteen Pounds Current money to make the said Thomas Webbs part equal to the Other Devisees on the said Thomas entering into Bond with Security to pay the above said Mary Morris his proportionable part of twenty Pounds p annum as the other Devises have Done. Their being that sum allowed to the said Mary for her Support To TABITHA Morris one negro wench named Phillis & her child & a boy named Davie. Given under our hands this 5th day of January 1768 Edm'd Booker Christopher Ford At Court held for Amelia County the 28th day of January 1768. This Settlement & Division of the Estate of Isaac Morris Deceased was returned & is ordered to be Recorded. In spite of the settlement, the estate was still open in 1780 when Moses Morris brought and action against the Administrator of the Estate; Amelia Co. 1780-009 (digitized by the Library of Virginai). Moses referenced the 1768 division which set aside property for the widow, now deceased, and that division of her share was now needed. The Administrator alleged that Moses has improperly taken control of much of the estate and refused to account for it